


Invited

by Star_S2002



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Death of family, F/M, Fanfiction, Manga & Anime, One-Shot, Yandere, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_S2002/pseuds/Star_S2002
Summary: You knew that you had a bad feeling about going to his place, but your parents doesn't seem to notice it and went along. Dismissing it to make your parents happy, you head to his place to only get lost in his enormous mansion being chased by the person who invited you and killed your parents. The insane, yandere Akashi Seijuuro.





	Invited

You were panting as you ran through the hall. Beads of sweat trailed down your temple as you turned another corner. 'Where's the exit?! It should just be around here!' You screamed in your head. It was supposed to just be a normal dinner in his house. Just one dinner with that yandere demon, Akashi Seijuuro. He always had an eye on you but you didn't know he would go to this extent. Tears pricked your eyes when you thought of your parents.

*A few hours ago*

You bit your bottom lip as your father tells you and your mom they were going to have dinner at the house of Akashi Seijuuro. You gulped and forced a smile on your face as your father turns with a bright smile on his face.

"Do I really have to go with you, dad?" You asked as your gut twists uncomfortably. You always felt that feeling when something was wrong and this was wrong, very wrong. Why would the Akashi's invite your family for dinner?! Your family wasn't that special. Your family was just a plain one. I mean, seriously. JUST PLAIN.

"Yes, (Y/n). Mr. Akashi's son, Akashi Seijuuro, invited us because he wants to know you more as we were told." Your heart dropped when you heard those words escape your father's mouth. "Why didn't you tell me and your mother that you were friends with Akashi Seijuuro? You always talk about your friends." Your mouth went dry and you managed to laugh.

"R-Really? I-I j-just didn't want you to know, I guess. I'm going upstairs to change." 'Why would Akashi lie? I'm nothing special. I have average grades. I have an average look. And I act like a guy for goodness' sake!' your thoughts screamed and you slammed your bedroom door shut. You chose to wear something a Jeff the Killer look. You sighed as you took one last look at mirror. 'Should I put something mud on my face so my parents will change their mind?' You thought then sweatdropped,' that ain't happening. Mom would literally change my look...' You shook your head and head downstairs. You rose an eyebrow seeing how formal your parents were wearing. Oh yeah, eating at Akashi's place. Forgot.

"(Y/n), please change into something nice for once." Your mom sighs and you sigh as well.

"But, mom-!" "No buts. Now change into something nice so you can catch the eye of that friend of yours." You groan as you head back into your room. You rummaged through your closet, only to find one dress. That one disgusting dress your mom bought you for your friend's younger sibling's birthday. It wasn't really that bad, but it was really bad for a tomboyish girl like you. It was a plain red dress that reached below your knees and it had a white belt with a red rose at the left end. You groaned again as you put it on. You then tied your hair into a high ponytail and wore your favorite GPS watch that your rich, dead grandfather bought for your 15th birthday. After wearing your white flats, you head downstairs ignoring your parents eyes on you with a tint of blush on your face.

"Lets go already! Stop staring at me!" You muttered as you head out and went into your father's car, sitting in the backseat.

"You look beautiful, (Y/n)." Your father smiles at you as he got into the driver's seat. "I'm happy to have a tomboyish daughter as you. It would be so fun teasing you right now."

"DAD!" You fumed and sunk into your sit. Your mother chuckles as she sat at the front seat. "My daughter is all grown up now." You smiled at both your parents and your father starts driving to Akashi's house.

After 30 minutes, you arrive at his house and you gawked at how big his house was. 'Its even bigger than Rakuzan!' You thought as you go out of the car to admire the house.

"You must be the (L/n)s. Please come inside. Master has been waiting for you." Your father nodded towards the butler? who greeted him and followed him inside, you trailing behind your mother. As you walked down the hallway, you looked at your feet still puzzling about the fact of why Akashi Seijuuro said you were his friend, and now about the fact that your family was out of place here. You shook your head and looked up upon seeing that everyone stopped walking.

"Good evening, young master." Your eyes widen when Akashi nods towards the butler? and turns to you and your parents. He smiles and bows towards your parents as sign of respect.

"Its a pleasure to have you here, Mr. and Mrs. (L/n)." He says then walks towards you and holds up your left hand, kissing it softly. "Its also a pleasure to have you here, (Y/n)~" You gulped nervously and strained a smile as you pulled away your hand from him.

"U-Uhm, yeah. Its a pleasure to be here, Akashi." 'WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS MY HAND?!' You thought as you rubbed off the feeling of his lips on your left hand.

"A man has to kiss such a delicate hand of a lady like you, (Y/n)." You blushed deep red as your eyes widen even more at his statement. 'Wait,whaaa?!' Akashi smirks and turns away from you walking away.

"Please follow me. My father is waiting for you at the dining room. It is such an honor to have you here." Your mother seemed to be really happy that Akashi was a gentleman, but she REALLY doesnt understand your situation at ALL. You sigh and followed Akashi with your parents to the so-called dining room and when you arrived, it was the same size as your living room. 'Dudeeee...how freaking rich are they?!?!' You thought as you looked around the dining room, oblivious of the fact that Akashi was eyeing.  
  
Akashi smirks amused at the fact that you had worn a dress since you always go to Rakuzan in the boy's uniform. It was truly perfect on you. The color red. Akashi's smirk widens at the thought. 'She will soon be mine~'

     After looking around, you noticed that your parents had already sat at the table and decided to sit beside them, but then.. "Lady (Y/n), your sit is over here." One of the butlers? say gesturing you to a sit beside Akashi. You were about to say 'no' when Akashi glares at you darkly. You got scared for a moment, but shook your head.  
  
"Its okay, I'll sit beside my pare-" "Thank you for accepting the offer, (Y/n)." You were harshly and forcefully pulled down to the sit beside Akashi and you were about to protest when you felt pain searing through your arm. You looked down to see Akashi's hand tightly holding onto your arm, his fingernails cutting through your skin. You opened your mouth to say something, but closed it shut when he tightened it more.  
  
"Awww~! (Y/n) is finally growing up~!" Your mother gushed and your father choked on the water he was drinking. You looked at your father for help, but your mother elbowed him which caused him to look at you in apology. Akashi seems to not let go of your arm till the dinner had started and you rubbed your arm trying to soothe the pain. 'I'm telling mom and dad that this guy is a complete pys-!' "(Y/n), you shouldn't call me a psycho. That's rude." You snapped away from your thought when Akashi spoke. 'H-How did he...?' You decided to stop thinking and looked at your food, having already lost your appetite when you first step in this place. You sighed and took a spoon of the rather delicious looking soup. 'I guess I'll eat just one spoon...I don't want to be rude to Akashi's father...' You took one spoon and ate it, but then suddenly.. you felt oddly dizzy.  
  
"Wh-What is in this s-soup, Kuro?!?!" Akashi's father asked before passing out with his head on the soup. The same then goes to your parents, but your vision only blurred.  
  
"Akashi-sama, where should I dispose of these?" You shook your head as you stared at Kuro who looked at Akashi emotionless.  
  
"Wh-What is he talking about, Akashi?" You stood up trying to distance yourself from Akashi and shake away your blurry vision. You hear Akashi sigh and also stands up from his sit.  
  
"I'm only disposing of trash, (Y/n). To make sure you will be mine." You finally regained your vision after what Akashi had said and made a dash for it. You didn't need to reply to his selfish words because you already knew what he was like. An insane person like him, who you always watched out for. Even at Rakuzan...  
  
* _Flashback*_  
  
 _You stuffed your hands into your pockets and walked towards the gymnasium to talk to Chihiro Mayuzumi. He was a 5th degree cousin and you two were sorta close. You shrug and opened the gymnasium door to only see Akashi. He had a very odd presence around him and you finally noticed that the three biggest bullies were there with a huge grin on their faces. You decided to watch to see how terrifying Akashi really was.  
  
"Hahaha! So this is the Akashi those shrimps are all afraid about?!" One of them laughed and brought out a metal bat. Your eyes widen and turned to call for the teachers, but then a loud clang rang in your ears. You turned back to the door horrified thinking that Akashi was all beaten up, but that was the exact opposite.  
  
"Don't look down on me, peasants." You felt a chill ran down your spine when you saw the three bullies on their knees. "That's right. You'll all bow down to me. Be glad that I only gave you a small punishment." All of them whimpered and you finally saw that they were badly beaten up. " **Now leave.** " You ran away at that exact moment Akashi said those words. A lot of words could describe what he was. You bumped into Chihiro along the way and decided to not tell anyone about it.  
  
*End of Flashback*_  
  
You snapped away from your reminiscing and ran through the hallway, looking for the exit.  
  
*Present*  
  
And now here you were, hiding in a closet. Pretty stupid right? But it was actually great because there was a hidden compartment in it, but the worst thing was Akashi was in the room where the closet was...  
  
"(Y/n)~ Come out now and your punishment will not be severe~" You rolled your eyes and glared at the entrance of the compartment. 'Like hell I'm going out! You're going to frea-' "I'm not going to kill you, (Y/n)~ I'm going to keep you. So no one can see you, but me." You froze and your heart raced. You decided to stop thinking, not wanting him to find you. You stayed silent and waited...and waited...and waited... You finally heard him leave the room, but you waited for a little more. You were not stupid to fall for that kind of trick.  
  
"Miss (Y/n), if you won't come out, Akashi-same will kill everyone you love dear." Kuro says bluntly from outside the closet and you froze. 'A-Akashi's g0-going to...!' Light showered your hiding place and you found yourself staring at Akashi's bloodied figure. He grins and you scream as he shows you your parent's headless bodies. " ** _Found you~_** " Akashi grabs your shaking body and rubs your back to stop your cries.  
  
"MOM!! DAD!!" You continued to scream and Akashi smirks.  
  
"If you had listened to me, this wouldn't have happened... I was supposed to leave your parents alive, but you..." You sobbed on Akashi's shoulder, shutting your eyes close. Akashi sighs and carries you out of the room to his room.  
  
"N-No...pl-please..." You struggled effortlessly in his grip, trying to escape from this madman. This was the first time you had finally weakened in front of a guy. To be like a girl.  
  
Akashi smiles as he places you softly on the bed. "Ssshh...don't cry..." He whispers as he places a soft kiss on your lips. You froze and try to push him away, but he deepens the kiss. When you didn't kiss back, Akashi growls and bites your lip hard enough to draw blood. He licks his lips and groans.  
  
"Your blood is so delicious, (Y/n)...." Akashi slowly grins at you in a terrifying way and you cower under him. "And its all mine~"


End file.
